


First Dates and Farris Wheels

by spiritual_revolt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritual_revolt/pseuds/spiritual_revolt
Summary: "Uhm so, I asked Romelle on a date to the fair but I don't have any clue as to what I should wear, so I was wondering if you could help me out?" the white haired girl asked with a slight blush dusting her face."A date?! Of course I'll help!"





	First Dates and Farris Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> So just a warning, this is gonna be one of those 'date at the fair' kind of fic.
> 
> There's no AU but it's like a year or so after the war.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

A date with Romelle. Allura had asked Romelle to go on a date just an hour ago and thats all she was thinking about. They decided to go on their date at a local fair and were going to go in the evening so they could see the lights. Lance had been describing them to her ever since he gave her the idea to go there and she really wanted to see them now. Neither of them had been to a fair and there was one happening right no so Allura thought it would be good to ask her crush out. They wanted to go about an hour after dinner with their families so they could enjoy their time and not waste it eating but rather enjoying all the rides and games. Allura had been living with Lance's family and she'd become more like an older sister to Lance. He himself had gotten together with Keith which obviously meant that he no longer had a crush on the girl and now they were a lot like brother and sister. Romelle was living with Hunk's family and they had grown close too.

Allura had finished her food up quickly and made her way to her room that she shared with Veronica so she could pick out an outfit. As soon as she got there and took a quick look at her closet, she realized that she had no clue about what she was supposed to wear to this kind of occasion. She made her way out of the bedroom and to the living room where she found Veronica on the couch, watching TV.

"Veronica? May I have a word with you?" Allura asked shyly.

"Sure! What's up?" Veronica muted the TV and turned to face her 'sister'.

"Uhm so, I asked Romelle on a date to the fair but I don't have any clue as to what I should wear, so I was wondering if you could help me out?" the white haired girl asked with a slight blush dusting her face.

"A date?! Of course I'll help!" Veronica exclamed and jumped out of her seat, practically dragging Allura back to their room.

Veronica opened Allura's closet and took a close look at what she had in there. After about 15 minutes of taking things out and laying them out on the bed she finally found something and haded Allura the clothes.

"Her. Put this on." Allura took the outfit and went into the bathroom to change.

She came back shortly "Well, how does it look?" she asked timidly.

"You look adorable!" Veronica exclamed and put her arms on Allura's shoulder, looking at what she had accompished with pride. She had picked out a white flare skirt that had pink roses on it that fell just half way down her thigh and a green button up shirt with sleeves that went to her elbows.

"Let's put some light make up on you." Veronica stated and guided Allura to sit in the chair in front of the vanity that was against the wall. She took some blush and lightly dusted the pink paladins cheeks with it, not that she needed any with how much she was blushing on her own. After that she took a pink lip gloss and smoothely applied that on her lips.

"There. Perfect." Veronica verified and put the lip gloss back in its place. "Oh I can't forget this." she stated and opened the top drawer of the vanity. She took out a pair of punk rose earrings and haded them to Allura. "Put these on."

Allura took them and quickly put them in her ears. "They're so pretty." she complimented.

"They're yours now."

"What? I can't take these."

"It doesn't matter. You can have them. They just came with a necklace and plus, I can't wear them anyway 'cause my ears aren't pierced."

"Oh. Well if you're sure."

"I'm sure. Now go and have fun!" the short haired girl exclamed and tossed Allura a pair of black flats and a hand purse to March them. "You're gonna be late!"

All of the paladins and their families decided to live fairly close to each other so they wouldn't have to travel so far when they wanted to get together, which happens pretty often, this means that Allura had to walk just a few blocks to get to Hunk's home. She slowly walked up to the door and rang the door bell.

"Coming!" she heard Hunk's mother yell faintly. "Oh! Well hello dear! Here for Romelle?"

"Ah! Yes. Is she ready?"

"Almost. Please, come in." the mother replied and opened the door further to let the Altean princess in.

"Thank you."

"Please, have a seat. Romelle will be out any minute now."

"Alright. Thank you." Allura replied and took a seat on the sofa.

Moment later, she heard a door open and quickly stood up. Romelle emerged from around the corner and Allura couldn't help but stare. Romelle had on an orange dress that fit her torso and flared out at her hips. She also had on a pair of earrings that were in the shape of suns and a few golden bracelets on her left wrist.

"You look beautiful." Allura complemented the slightly shorter girl.

"Th-thank you. You look very pretty as well!" Romelle replied, trying her best not to blush.

"Thank you. Shall we head out?"

"We shall."

They had to walk a few more blocks in order to get to the fair and had no problem doing so as they were engrossed in a conversation about what they thought the fair was going to look like and arrived at the fair in no time.

They both stopped at the entrance in awe of all the lights. After a moment they both snapped out of it.

"So what would you like to do first?" Allura asked.

"I don't have a single clue about what fairs have in store." the Altean girl sighed.

Allura paused to think about what Lance told her and looked around what the fair had and spotted the ticket booth. She gently took Romelles hand into hers and lead her toward the booth.

"We would like some tickets please."

"Here are 10 tickets." the clerk stated and handed the tickets to them.

"Alright. How much?" Allura asked, reaching for her wallet.

"It's on the house." the clerk replied and smiled softly.

"Oh. Why thank you!"

"Have fun!"

Allura took Romelle's hand again and they made their way to the merry-go-round. The princess handed the employee the tickets and they chose their places. Romelle had chosen the unicorn and Allura chose the dolphin, which so happened to be right next to the unicorn.

After that, Allura decided that she wanted to win something for Romelle so they made their way to the nearest game which was a ring toss. Allura 'paid' with the tickets and proceeded with the game. The night seemed to work out for them cause she got every ring on to a peg and chose a prize. The one she chose was a stuffed panda bear that was about a third size of Romelle.

They decided that they would get something to snack on and made their way to a nearby stall to check out what they have. Allura noticed that there was funnel cake on the menu and remembered how Lance was going on and on about how good it is, so that's what they got.

They took a seat at a table and began eating the funnel cake. Allura took a piece and placed it into her mouth "Wow! Lance was right when he was telling me about how good this is!" the princess exclaimed.

"This is  _really_ good!" Romelle added.

Allura looked up from the cake and glanced toward Romelle only to find that she had powdered sugar on her face.

"Y-you have some powdered sugar on your face." Allura chucled and reached over to gently wipe it off with her finger, blushing furiously, but luckily it was dark enough that it had most of it.

"Thanks." Romelle said, also blushing and finished up the cake.

"We should probably get ready to go home soon. It's getting late." Romelle suggested.

"I agree, but there's one more place that I'd like to take you." Allura stated and took Romelle's hand. It was smaller and fit just right into hers.

Allura guided the shorter girl toward the ferris wheel. Lance had suggested that they should end the night there and everything he and suggested to her had been great so she was going to do as he said and trust that it goes well too.

They made it to the front of the line, which didn't take long to get to because a lot of people had made their way home so they were the last ones in line. Allura gave the rest of the tickets to the employee and the stepped inside the pod.

Shortly after they sat down, the ferris wheel began to go up.

"Thank you for taking me out today. I had a lot of fun!" Romelle said softly.

"Of course! I had a lot of fun too." Allura replied. "Thanks for coming out with me." she stated and locked eyes with the girl next to her. She gently placed her hand over Romelle's "I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you." she stated and avereteher gaze in embarrassment.

"I uhm I think I'm in love with you too." the smaller girl replied, blushing furiously.

"Really?!" Allura snapped back to look at Romelle.

"Y-yeah." Romelle slowly looked back up at the taller girl.

Allura couldn't help but hug the smaller girl. "Yeah. I definitely love you!" she exclaimed.

Romelle hugged back.

Allura pushed away gently and locked eyes with Romelle. She slowly leaned forward and closed the gap between the two of them, kissing the smaller girl softly. After a few moments they pulled away.

"I love you too." Romelle stated and smiled softly at her.

They eventually reached the end of their ride and exited the pod.

The two girls made their way back to Hunk's house, hand in hand. When they reached their destination, they stopped at the door to say their goodbye's.

"Let's do this again sometime." Romelle suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe next time we'll get to see the view from the top of the ferris wheel."

"Yeah." 

They both chuckled.

Allura leaned down to place a peck on her girlfriend's lips.

"Have a good night."

"You as well."

Romelle made her way inside the home and Allura began heading for her house.

This was definitely one of the best days of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
